Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
Bonjour, thumb W fandomie jestem znana jako Rochi mouscedes (lub Rochi, no ale się nie obrażę jak nazwiesz mnie per Muffinka czy Konstancja /nie, to nie moje imię ale po prostu mi się podoba/ ) na tą Wikię trafiłam przez MHWP wiki Przepraszam jeśli coś pomieszam lub zrobię coś czasem bezsensownego, (mam tendencję do wielokrotnego przepraszania, przepraszam) Nie mam dysleksji,aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją) więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", jestem osobą otwartą, ale przy tym niezwykle emocjonalną jak się uczepię czegoś/jakiegoś tematu to potrafię ciągnąć swoje zainteresowanie latami. Kiedyś usłyszałam ze jestem człowiekiem renesansu, mam dużo zainteresowań oraz ponoć dużo umiem /PONOĆ/ tylko nie mam chęci by się rozwijać.thumb|left|146px|Please, don't judge meLubię gotować /czytaj: oglądać programy o gotowaniu/, a dokładniej próbować, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim dzieckiem (którym w głębi duszy zostałam), bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym, oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście troche historią sztuki) interesuję się thumb muzyką,to co że nie umiem rozróżnić żadnej nuty prócz klucza wiolinowego i ósemki...) kocham herbatę, mogę ją pić godzinami (nie zabrzmi to głupio jak napiszę że szaleję za wypiekami cukierniczymi? Tak, uwielbiam słodycze a najbardziej czekoladę i czekoladowe babeczki z wiśniową konfiturą i jeszcze żelki, pralinki, chałwę...) interesuję się historią, mitologią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż niethumb|left mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Podobno jestem cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? Dodatkowo, jestem wielką fanką Francji oraz Włoch a także stylu i epoki wiktoriańskiej, uwielbiam tematy zagadek kryminalnych, magaicznych thumbprzedmiotów i te pe. Kocham wręcz uwielbiam słuchać muzyki, najbardziej podobają mi się utowry takich wokalistów jak ; Justin Timberlake, Ariana Grande, Katy Perry, Charlie Puth czy Selena Gomez (Można więc wywnioskować, ze moim ulubionym gatunkiem jest Pop/Dance) aczkolwiek nie mam idoli, i nigdy nie miałam. Interesuję się także animacją, nie tylko gatunkiem filmowym. Bardziej od strony technicznej, jak animacja powstaje, projekty graficzne postaci, dubbing itp... W skrócie, uwielbiam tworzyć, i wiele mnie inspiruje, potrafię czerpać inspirację ze wszystkiego. thumb|leftMimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym, sercu obecnie więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym ale wiem że to niemożliwe? marzyłam by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Jak można się domyśleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej by było to połączone ) 'Moje postacie' *'Desire II Von Duchess' - córka Księżnej z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. *'Luke Glass' - syn Duszy zamkniętej w zwierciadle, bądź jak kt?o woli "Magicznego lustra" z baśni Królewna Śnieżka. *'Justin Charming' - (właściwie Darpan Glass) - tak naprawdę, to syn pary "magicznych luster", który winien mieć rolę w " Królewnie Śnieżce" lecz los chciał że rolę przejął jego brat, a chłopaka przygarnęła para Charmingów. Tym samym, jego przeznaczenie mieści się w baśni "Dobosz". *'Su Hua Lam' - córka Mulan z powieści o tym samym tytule. *'Meghan Art' - córka malarza Piotra z bajki Ignacego Krasickiego "Malarze". *'Gabrielle Winters' - Córka Stycznia z baśni "Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Anemone Summers' - Córka Sierpnia z baśni " Dwanaście miesięcy". *'Sol Helium' - Córka mitologicznego boga słońca, Heliosa. *'Aynur Alfarsi' - Córka mitologicznej bogini miłości, Iszhary. *'Yên Giang Lê' - Córka Cesarza z baśni H.C Andersena " Słowik" . *'Brennan Glänzend' - Syn jedego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm " Księżyc". *'River Wassernixe' - Córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". *'Chloé Petitchien'- Córka Psa z "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy". *'Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan". *'Scholastique Dégoûtant' - córka Quasimoda z "Dzwonnika z Notre dame". *'Rachel Radcliffe' - córka Robert'a Radcliffe'a z powieści "101 Dalmatyńczyków". *'Junipero Busch' - Syn głównego protagonisty (chłopca) z baśni "Krzak jałowca". *'Ariana Mermaid' - córka jednej z sióstr Małej Syrenki, z powieści " Mała Syrenka". *'Sandie Lunar' - córka Piaskuna. *'Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble' - córka córki (xd) szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman’s Daughter and the Charcoal Woman’s Son" *'Samira of Agrabah' - córka Aladyna z opowieści o tym samym tytule. *'Margaret Poppins' - córka Mary Poppins z powieści o tym samym tytule.thumb *'Parvati Crewe'- córka Sary Crewe z powieści "Mała Księżniczka" *'Lydia Pendragon' - córka legendarnego Króla Artura z legendy "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego stołu" *'Vivien Past' - córka Ducha Przeszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Oowieść Wigilijna". *'Silas Present' - syn Ducha obecnych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści " Opowieść Wigilijna" *'Edeline Future' - córka Ducha Przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z powieści "Opowieść Wigilijna". *'Ellie Scrooge' - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a, głównego bohatera "Opowieści Wigilijnej". *'Serenity Tsukikari' - córka Księżycowej Księżniczki Kaguyi z " Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu". *'Kaileigh "Carrie" Canty' - córka Żebraka z powieści " Książę i Żebrak". *'Joëlle Râteau' - córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". *'Regina Carter' - córka woźnicy, Reginera z baśni "Biała i czarna narzeczona". *'Sonata Dancer'- córka "Środkowej" Tańczącej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" *'Joy Dwarf'- córka wesołka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Snezette Dwarf' - córka Apsika z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Boordine Dwarf' - córka Gburka z "Królewny Śnieżki" *'Mireille De la Mort' - córka Mitry, królowej Willid z baletu "Giselle" *'Scarlet Crow' - córka Stracha na wróble z powieści "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz". *'Thea Maddie Hare' - córka Marcowego Zająca z powieści "Alicja w krainie czarów" *'Cara Lebed'' - córka jednej z łabędzich tancerek - towarzyszek Odetty z baletu "Jezioro łabędzie". *'Sheila Mermaid'- córka jednej z sióstr Syrenki z baśni " Mała Syrenka" *'Oceana McNamara' - córka Morskiej wiedźmy z baśni "Mała Syrenka"thumb *'Latifa Talab Dazina' - córka Dżinna z baśni "Aladyn" *'Carmen Carmine Shoes'- córka wiejskiej dziewczynki z baśni "Czerwone Trzewiczki" *'Megumi Momo'- córka Momotarō z baśni "Brzoskwiniowy chłopiec" *'Jessica Kvetini' - córka Księżniczki Amelii z baśni słowackiej "O soli cenniejszej niż złoto" *'Tanja Toothfairy' - córka Zębowej wróżki, z legend opowiadanej dzieciom. *'Rosalinda Cath Silverbells' - Córka Kotki, z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami". *'Tabitha Goldenhen' - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni folkloru angielskiego "Jaś i magiczna fasola" **'Inès de Portau' - córka Portosa z "Trzech Muszkieterów". *'Jazmyn from Amason' - Córka legendarnego Tarzana. *'Sweetie Plum Fairy' - córka Sugar Plum fairy (Cukrowej wieszczki) z baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Haylley Stargazing' - córka Astrologa,z baletu oraz opowiadania dla dzieci " Dziadek do orzechów". *'Priscilla Princessin' - Córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania i baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Laetitia Mouserkins' - córka Króla myszy z baletu "Dziadek do Orzechów". *'Minthy Candy' - Córka Majora Miętówki z "Dziadek do orzechów". *'Polixena Muse' - córka Muzy Polihymnii. *'Callista Muse' - córka Muzy Kalliope. *'Toula Muse'- córka Muzy Talii. *'Sol Hellium' - Córka mitologicznego, greckiego opiekuna słońca - Heliosa. *'Gwen Ouránio tóxo ' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini tęczy - Iris. *'Oracle Moíra' - Córka mitologicznej, greckiej bogini losu, szczęścia i nieszczęścia - Fortuny. *'Haydeen Nekrós' - córka greckiego, mitologicznego Boga Hadesa. *'Neith Ihejirika' - Córka mitologicznego, egipskiego boga - Horusa. *'Laoise O'Gnome' - córka Leprechaun'a, mitycznego skrzata z mitologii Irlandzkiej. *'Sharon Glass' - córka lustra z baśni "O tym co Alicja zobaczyła po drugiej stronie lustra", czyli kontynuacji " Alicji w Krainie czarów". Siostra Luke'a i Darpana Glass, za młoda na Baśnioceum. thumb|260px Dziękuję za uwagę! Dobranoc.